wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Loch Modan
(4500) (250) (250) |Ustrój polityczny = monarchia dziedziczna |Władca = Rada Trzech Młotów |Język = krasnoludzki |Przynależność = Przymierze Królestwo Ironforge |Wyznanie = Światło }}Loch Modan jest dużym obszarem na wschód od Dun Morogh, zajmującym wschodnie Khaz Modan. Kraina jest znana ze swego umiarkowanego klimatu, opuszczonych ruin i wielkiego jeziora, od którego kraina wzięła swoją nazwę. Szare i postrzępione Góry Khaz otaczają Loch Modan ze wszystkich stron. Cała kraina jest usiana zielonymi pagórkami porośniętymi sosnami i brzozami. Jezioro Loch utrzymuje się w miejscu dzięki Tamie Stonewrought, cudowi architektonicznemu krasnoludzkiej konstrukcji, który nie ma sobie równego w Azeroth. Tama kontroluje upływ wody do położonych poniżej Mokradeł. W Loch Modan mieszka bardzo dużo troggów, obudzonych podczas krasnoludzkich wykopalisk. Osiedlili się oni w dolinach górskich i wybudowali toporne obozy i jaskinie, w których czyhają na nieświadomych podróżnych. Inne zagrożenia to dzikie zwierzęta, agresywne koboldy i potężne ogry z Fortecy Mo'grosh. __TOC__ thumb|XXXpx|Krajobraz Loch Modan Historia Pomimo spokojnego wyglądu Loch modan widziało swoją część konfilktu oraz rozlewu krwi. W Second War orkowie z Horde opanowały Loch Modan i stawiły opór przeciwkom obrońcom Alliance. Krasnoludy Ironforge ostatecznie odniosły sukces w ich bronieniu i odebrały obszar w następstwie wojny. Zniszczone katapulty i balisty wciąż mogą być widziane rozrzucone po dnie oraz wyspach jeziora, cichy dowód krwawej historii regionu. Z pojawieniem się Deathwing'a w świecie i jego godnym uwagi przelotem nad jeziorem, którey z dala rozerwał tamę, więcej wrogów zasiedliłow się w obszarze. Twilight's Hammer clan jest głównym pomiędzy nimi, biorąc siedzibę w centrum teraz wyschniętego jeziora. Dark iron dwarves zaczerpały korzyści ze zniszczenia Stonewrought Dam i przejęły tą konstrukcję a nawet rozrzuciły szpiegów w pobliżu Thelsamar wewnątrz Grizzlepaw Ridge. Geografia Region jest otoczony Khaz Mountains. Loch Modan jest słabo zalesione, składa się głównie z urwistych wzgórz i falowanych trawiastych obszarów. Jest tu kilka jaskiń wypełnionych wszędzie szczyptą ich własnycg unikatowych zagrożeń. Przełęcze górskie prowadzą do innyh obszarów, takich ja Searing Gorge i Wetlands a także Dun Morogh. Przeważnie są one dobrze chronione lub na wszelki wypadek przełęczy Searing Gorge, zamknięte. Stonewrought Dam kontroluje przepływ wody do Wetlands, wielkie strugi wody wypływają z otwartych ust kamiennych krasnoludów wyrytych w ich twarzach. Przed Cataclysm najbatdziej znaczącą cechą obszaru było samo olbrzymie jezioro usiane małymi wspami. Teraz zostało wysuszone dzięki zniszczeniu Stonewrought Dam przez Deathwing'a, zastępując ogromną liczbę naturalnej przyrody i wprowadzając nowe stworzenia do obszaru. Wiele z threshadon'ów zmarło i ich szkielety zaśmecają teraz dno. W Loch Modan Nie ma żadnych dungeon'ów ani battleground'ów. Jakkolwiek można znaleźć micro dungeon Mo'grosh Stronghold na tym obszarze. Jako, że Alliance nie mają ścieżek lotu w Badlands muszą latać do Thelsamar w Loch Modan i jeździć z tamtąd by dostać się do Uldaman. Nowi gracz są często niezorientowany w wysoko poziomowej aktywności w młodo poziomowych strefach w porównaniu do początkowych strefz z których przybyli. Podróż Dostanie się tam ; Alliance : Gracze mogą podróżować pieszo z Dun Morogh przez którykolwiem North Gate Pass lub South Gate Pass ; Horde : Najprostszą drogą dla graczy do Loch Modan jest podróż z New Kargath w Badlands na północny-wschód i przejść Uldaman lub Horda może przejść w przybliżeniu 4 stopnie na wschód od właściwej drogi na północ od Dust Wind Dig omijając z wykopaliska Uldaman z prawej strony. Z tamtąd muszą obrać drogę prosto przez głęboką gardziel pomiędzy dwoma obszarami. Sczegółowe polecenia Te polecenia wymagają zrozumienia współrzędnych mapy dla WoW ;Dostawanie współrzędnych * By ustalić współrzędne mapy kliknij w okienko czatu lub wciśnij Enter wpisz ten tekst w linię czatu... * W grze, jeśli nie masz AddOn'a, który by ci powiedział, porpostu wklej co następuje: /script SetMapToCurrentZone() local x,y=GetPlayerMapPosition("player") DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage(format("%s, %s: %.1f, %.1f",GetZoneText(),GetSubZoneText(),x*100,y*100)) * Wejdź do gry, otwórz czat, wklej, wciśnij enter. Twoje obecne współrzędne dla obszaru pojawią się w domyśnej ramce czatu. Ten kod może być umieszczony również w macro. ;Kluczowe położenia * Wpółrzędne mapy południowego górnego przejścia rozpadliny Jezioro Modan. ** Loch Modan w pobliżu Grizzlepaw Ridge. ** Burning Invaders są w pobliżu tego położenia ** Jezioro Modan południe dolne przejście rozpadliny. * Współrzędne mapy położenia północnego górnego przejścia dla Badlands ** Badlands, The Makers Terrace ** Ridge Huntresses i krasnoludy Shadowforge (poziom 35-46) za wejściem Uldaman'u ** Położenie jest na północnej krawędzi mapy Badlands w przyliżeniu 4 stopnie na wschód od właściwej drogi na północ od DustWind Dig. Po więcej informacji odnośnie współrzędnych mapy czytaj Współrzędne mapy Położenia mistrzów lotu : Farstrider Lodge : Thelsamar Pobliskie obszary Mieszkańcy/Przyroda Zasoby Znaczące postacie Loch Modan jest domem dla kilku krasnoludów o różnych poziomach znaczenia. W Valley of Kings, Captain Rugelfuss wysyła młodych obiecujących krasnoludów do eliminowania troggów, które zaroiły obszar. W Stonewrought Dam, Chief Engineer Hinderweir VII ubiega się o uwolnienie Loch Modan od podłych i okropnych krasnoludów Dark Iron. A na jego terenie wykopalisk, pechowy Prospector Ironband przeprowadza "nieznaczny" nabór bardziej doświadczonych poszukiwaczy przygód do zbadania ruin Uldaman. Zadania Loch Modan przewodnik zadań Loch Modan sugerowanym celem podróży poziomu 10-20 dla krasnoludów i gnomów z pobliskiego obszaru początkowego Dun Morogh. Tym niemniej dla innych ras Alliance jest całkiem łatwo wykonywać zadania tutaj dzięki Deeprun Tram z Stormwind (jest to prawdą od otwarcia Stormwind Harbour, umożliwiającego młodym Draenei i Night Elves łatwy dostęp do Stormwind). * In Defense of the King's Lands łańcuch zadań śledzi krasnoludów dodających otuchy walkom z troggami. * Podczas zadań skojarzonych z Ironband's Excavation Site na wschodzie również mają problemy z troggami, Ironband's Blastpowder łańcuch zadań przedstawiają krasnoludy Dark Iron jako nowe zagrożenie. Obszary zainteresowania Mapy WorldMap-LochModan.jpg|Mapa Loch Modan, po-Kataklizm (Obecna) Subregiony External links en:Loch Modan de:Loch Modan es:Loch Modan fr:Loch Modan ru:Лок Модан *